Forever Heero
by mandella-sama
Summary: When a picpocket and a princess of society meet it could only be called chance. But when 12 years later they meet again, that is fate. 1xR AU Gets on knees and begs READ AND REVIEW.
1. Prologe: Character Intros

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing I do own the episodes though! In DVD

Summary: When a pick-pocket and a princess of society meet it could only be called chance. But when 12 years later they meet again, that is fate. 1xR made changes and will update soon

_**PROLOGE:**_

On a day not very different from many others the two met. In a clash that only fate could devise, a simple pick-pocket met a beautiful princess. What normally would have been a once in a life time experience was, that day, made different. When fate could have passed the two by and moved on like any other day. But like any other love story fate was not that kind...

_"The greatest thing, you'll ever learn. Is just to love and be loved in return."-Moulin Rouge_

_**Characters:** so far_

**_Heero Shiro Yuy_**-The protagonist of the story, he is a simple pick-pocket or thief. He has lived his entire life with the out look of "kill or be killed". He is a street urchin of about ten when the story begins. He is knowledgeable about the in's and out's of the streets, but he is very naive in the ways of the world out side his own. For instance he has no idea about the rich or their lifestyle, as he has never come across any rich people. Her is a one-sided character at first but will continue to grow.

**_Relena Marie Peacecraft_**- She is like, Heero, a protagonist of the story, though she is not the main character she does hold the title of the second most important character. She has much the same out look on life as Heero just in a different setting. While he knows the ins and out's of the streets, she knows them in the rich parties and lavished houses. She has grown up in world where she has to put away all her thoughts and dreams to mold to the cast society has given her. She has never experienced anything close to what Heero has and yet she is as strong as him though in a very deferent way.

_**Author's note:**_

Hey! This is my first fan fiction and for the first chapter this is all the info you'll need to know. Now I am a very exocentric person therefore, at the end of every chapter, or just when I feel that it's necessary, I will give out these little character information's sections. But only as you will need them! Oh yeah and this IS an AU! I made up their middle names just so people in the story can yell at them, so please don't flame me!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: To Catch a Thief

**Title**: Forever Heero

**Summary**: When a pic-pocket and a princess of society meet it could only be called chance. But when 12 years later they meet again, that is fate. 1xR Au

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the songs in Forever Heero. I do not own Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.

**A/N: **Hey I know that it's been a while but here is the first chapter! I was a HUGE Heero and Relena fan, but now I am an Aoshi and Misao fan Sorry if later chapters are late! Oh yeah and I like to start from the end of stories and flash back to the beginning. I tell the story through flashbacks basically.

**Chapter one:** To catch a thief

--------------------------------------Story-----------------------------------

**Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**London 1852**

"Relena I pretended to be in love with you so that I might get your fortune when we married." Heero stated coldly.

Relena shook her head. No she could not believe what he was saying. He loved her. He said that he would be with her forever. He had said that he would never lie to her or hurt her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking into his Prussian blue eyes she saw the truth. She saw the scam that was his 'love'. He had lied to her. He had hurt her. Turning her eyes from his she sealed herself for his satisfied laughter. When she had first met him twelve years ago she had seen his honesty. That day she had seen Heero for what he was. So what was he now? She remembered that day on the streets like yesterday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

**London 1840**

A young boy was stealth fully making his way down a crowded street in the heart of London. Moving carefully between people Heero slipped his hands in and out of pockets. He had never been in this part of the city before, but he was making a killing. These people seemed to dress much better then the people in his neighborhood. Just as he was about to pic-pocket an old man an flash of blonde blinded him for a moment. Stunned he turned to see the source of this light. It was then that he saw 'her'.

Relena was bored with shopping already. Not daring to complain she trudged along after her mother and brother. Relena's eyes started to wander to everything around her. Though she had only been alive for nearly seven years, she knew this place like the back of her hand. Relena decided to have an adventure like in her brother's books. She simply stopped following her mother's flowing skirts and dissipated into the crowd. She started to make her way into the poorer part of the shopping district. The people there still wore nice clothing but the really rich cloth and fine jewels were replaced with semi-precious stones and plain cotton. Spinning in a circle Relena marveled at her surroundings. The sunlight reflected off of her hair making pretty patterns on the sidewalk. She heard a gasp and spun around to face a boy her age with Prussian-blue eyes staring at her.

Both simply stood their marveling at each others pretty features. Finally Relena broke the silence.

"Good day. Could you tell me where to find Simon's Fine Jewelers?" Relena asked as she stared into the boy's beautiful eyes. He blinked as if to clear his thoughts, and then looked around himself. When he finally got his bearings he replied.

"No I don't. Why is you here?"

"Why am I here? That is the proper English term." Relena said primly. "I am lost that is why I am in this part of the city. As you can see I am not accustomed to this side of society. Would you help me find my way back to 'My' side of town?"

Heero scowled at her in annoyance. Relena was sure now that he wouldn't help her now. Turning she tried to figure out just where she was. Heero watched her for a minute before deciding to help her. Taking her small pale hand in his larger tan one he pulled her to the right.

"This way….. What's your name? I'm Heero Shiro Yuy." Heero stated proudly.

"Relena Marie Peacecraft. Thank you for helping me Heero." He liked the way his name sounded when she said it. For once he felt like something other than an orphan.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before they reached the upper-class housing district. They had surprisingly gotten along wonderfully. They had spoken about everything. The two naïve children had learned about a part of life that they had never known before. Relena had learned about the poor and about being an orphan. Heero learned about the upper-class and having family. Both had grown because of this experience. When they reached the street that was her own she turned to thank him.

"Heero, I am most grateful for you bringing me to my home. You could have brought me to Simon's fine Jewelers but you were most kind to bring me directly home." Relena said while curtsying. When she looked back up at him she memorized his features, and committed them to memory. He had long chocolate brown hair that was thick and fell into his Prussian-blue eyes. He was slim yet muscled. She was sure he would grow into a handsome young man.

"That is okay Relena. It was interesting adventure. It was fun talking with you." Heero said while smiling a shy smile.

"I hope we meet again Heero." She smiled a radiant smile. Heero committed her look into memory also. She had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes. They waved to each other and moved in opposite directions. Neither child would forget the other.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you   
its the way that he makes you fall in love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Heero, I don't believe you. You have an honest heart. I saw it the day we met. I can not believe that you would do this to me." Relena stated with force. She was crying by now.

"Relena I only acted like I loved you to get your money. I do not love you and I never did. And you think you know me? I had an honest heart then? Well I can tell you one thing, little miss princess, I was a pic-pocket back then. I stole for a living. Is that what you call honesty? I am a con man Relena. I lie to people to get my way." Heero calmly stated. He watched Relena cry without emotion. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her skirts.

Looking up after a time, she stared at his calm, cold, and beautiful face. His Prussian-blue eyes showed her nothing. Not a single emotion. Suddenly she knew that she should not have trusted him. He was poor when she had met him, how could he be rich now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero turned on a heel leaving stunned servants and a crying crumpled Relena in his wake. He betrayed no emotion as he walked down the street that she lived on. H was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear foot steps following him.

'It was necessary.' He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later, Relena felt a pair of arms pick her off the floor. Looking up blue eyes clashed with blue eyes. Her brother was here to save her.

"Milliardo, why are you here? I thought you went to dinner with Miss Noin." Relena asked while her brother set her down on the settee. Looking over his grief ridden sister for injury Milliardo replied.

"No, our evening was canceled earlier this evening. Noin was feeling unwell. Now enough talk of me, what happened to get you into this state?" Milliardo asked. She looked teary at her brother.

"Heero broke our engagement not an hour ago. He said that he didn't love me." Relena said with a small sad voice. Her brother's eyebrows furrowed as her tale of earlier that evening came out. After she finished her story her brother hugged Relena tightly.

"I am here sister. I won't let him hurt you ever again." Milliardo promised. Relena sobbed and pushed herself deeper into his arms. What she didn't see was the look of satisfaction in her brother's eyes.

'Mission accomplished.' Milliardo thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you   
its the way that he makes you fall in love, love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A half an hour earlier.**_

When Heero felt a hand fall upon his shoulder he spun around. Angry at himself for being caught of guard he fell into a defensive stance. In the lamplight he saw familiar white-blonde hair, Milliardo Peacecraft.

"So did you break all ties with my sister?" Milliardo asked an angry Heero.

"Yes, I did. She cried at my feet in pain. Does that make you happy?" Heero asked with dangerous blue eyes sparkling. Milliardo smirked and patted the young man on the back. Heero pulled away sharply.

"Well done. I had thought that you would have been unable to lie so completely to my sister. She has an amazing ability to see through lies. You do realize that she will never speak to you again if she ever sees you?" at Heero's nod Milliardo continued. "I thoughts so. I have stopped the inquiry on your past criminal acts. The police are no longer after you Heero. Your free to lead a normal life. We as normal a life as a con man lives."

"The police would not have been after me if you hadn't given them information on my past shady business ventures." Heero growled. "I cut all ties with your sister, are you not happy now? I lost the love of my life. She will probably marry anyone you ask her to. She will be a perfect bargaining chip. You can sell her to Treize like you wanted to before I came. You can do whatever you want." Heero said with sorrow in his eyes. Milliardo smiled in triumph. But as he watched Heero stalk away he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach. Guilt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pretty girl  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering  
while he confesses everything  
pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He loved his sister, but his business was going under. He needed her to marry Treize to insure that Treize would invest in his company. He had to hurt her to help the rest of his family. He had to protect Noin and their unborn child. Lucrezia, Millirado's new wife was recently diagnosed as pregnant. It could blow up in his face but Milliardo was willing to risk Relena's wrath to ensure his and her future. Relena could grow to love Treize. When they were married Milliardo's company would get a huge donation from the Treize Corporation. All would work out in the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**its the way that he makes you cry  
its the way that he's in your mind   
its the way that he makes you fall in love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero walked into his large house not five blocks away from Relena's house. His butler came up to Heero to take his jacket, but Heero waved him away. Heero needed to be alone. Stepping into his office he was struck with a sense of unease. He had grown up and orphan and a pic-pocket, but look at him now, a lord. He had become a con man to make a fortune and to have a better life. He had lied to people and taken their money through made up business ventures. He had eventually started to honestly make money. When he had the starting capital he had started a merchant trade business. The business had been highly successful. He had decided a year ago that he needed a rich heiress to seal his fortune and place in society. It was then that he had meet Relena again. It was over those next months when he was wooing her that he had fallen in love with her. He had lost his heart and later during their engagement he had nearly lost his fortune also. Milliardo had forced his hand. He had to break the engagement to keep his business. He had to break her heart. He had to break his own heart. He had to shatter their world of love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you   
its the way that he makes you fall in love, love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where in a house in upper-class London Treize Kushranada was smiling in satisfaction. He had just received a letter from Milliardo Peacecraft confirming the broken engagement of Relena Peacecraft to Heero Yuy. He had nearly won, and when he did he would have everything he wanted.

TBC.

_A/N: There is chapter one: To catch a thief. Hope you liked it and that I didn't confuse you too much! I like to start from the middle and work my way to the beginning. Oh and Milliardo is married to Noin though Relena still refers to her as Miss Noin. Relena lives with her mother and, Milliardo lives with Noin in a different house. Then next chapter will be how Heero and Relena meet. It will help any of you confused readers! If you have any questions please E-mail them to me at the address Milliardo is not going to be the bad guy, he just had to do what he did._

_Pease look out for the next chapter: to Woo an Heiress!_

_------------------------------Preview----------------------------------------_

"_Heero? Is that you?" Relena asked in an excited tone. The tall man in question turned around to face the voice. Time stood still as their eyes met in a clash of Prussian-blue and ocean-blue._

"_Relena!" Heero breathed. This was their first meeting in the twelve year since they had first met. This was a work of fate._

_---------------------------End Preview--------------------------------------_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: To Woo an Heiress

**Title**: Forever Heero

**Summary**: When a pic-pocket and a princess of society meet it could only be called chance. But when 12 years later they meet again, that is fate. 1xR Au

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing.

**A/N: **Well it took me long enough, but here it is. CHAPTER TWO. I was kind of distracted.** This happens nearly a year before the last story!**

**Chapter Two: **To Woo an Heiress!

--------------------------------------Story-----------------------------------

**London-1851-Jean La Plume a year before chapter one**

Relena twirled and watched as her pink dress moved with her.

"I love it Mother." Relena's mother smiled softly at her happy daughter. Relena had been so sad after her father had died, that Merriam Peacecraft was sure that Relena would never smile again. But now here her daughter was with the world's largest smile plastered on her dainty face.

"Well then you shall have it. It is not everyday that a young heiress comes out into society, now is it?" Merriam clapped her pale hands together twice and the owner of the dress shop appeared with in moments.

"Yes, Lady Merriam Peacecraft." The fat balding shop owner said in a thick French accent. He twirled a sweat soaked handkerchief between his meaty fingers. His need for the Lady's acceptance was obvious.

"Monsieur Andre, we would like to purchase this one with matching parasol, slippers, and gloves, and also the deep blue dress with all the necessary accessories." Merriam Peacecraft said with a regal motion of her hands. Relena clasped her hands together and attempted to hold her joy in. She was finally coming out into London's society. She turned and assessed her image in the full length mirror that was set into a wall. She was wearing a dress of pink satin that had a graceful flow of train in the back. The front was adorned with just enough white lace and pearls. The dress was elegant and regal. Fit for a princess.

She smiled once more. Somehow she had been named fifth in line for the English throne. Her mother was the daughter of the Earl of Sussex, and her father was the Duke of Lancaster. Her only sibling and older brother Milliardo was the fourth in line for the throne, though he had not royal expectations. Her future as a fine lady was set in stone.

Merriam Peacecraft spoke quite words with Monsieur Andre while the Monsieur André's assistant help Relena out of her gown and back into her own clothing. Once she was clad in her black satin day gown once more Relena took a stroll around the vast store. It was one of London's finest boutiques, Jean La Plume. It sold clothing for both Ladies and Gentlemen, and Relena had managed to wander towards the men's side.

She ran her fingers over the lace handkerchiefs and the cuffs on display. She had always liked a well dressed man. After gazing over the shop's selection of clothing she watched the men shopping. One was tall with long brown hair that had a natural curl to it. His eyes were hazel and he was speaking in a low voice to a blonde haired man. The suddenly both smiled and shook hands and the Brown haired one left. Relena moved her gaze from them to the rest of the men in the room. Most were ordinary except one. His bangs fell into his long face. He was very tall and he was smiling to himself while he watched her watch him. She smiled back. She had been caught, why act like she hadn't. It was at her second glance that she noticed his vibrant eyes. They were a shocking green that not many possessed. Nodding to her the tall man walked in a steady gate towards her.

"Hello miss, are you looking for anything in particular?" He asked while taking her hand and kissing the back of it all in one smooth movement.

"Lady Relena Peacecraft. That is my name, may I inquire after yours sir?" Now that Relena could see his face up close she could determine his age. He was around nineteen and one and twenty. He, unlike most in the store, had no wrinkles and all his teeth. She glanced around the store quickly scanning it for her mother. If she was caught talking to a young man alone whom she did not know she would be told off.

"Lady P-"

"It's Relena if you please. I hate titles. I only require them around my mother." The man smiled and the he gracefully bowed to her. Her smile brightened, for the first time in her life a man was paying her interest. No, she thought, not since Heero long ago.

"Lord Rowan Barton of Kent, but I am called Trowa. I also do not like titles." Relena's eyes widened. He was a son of the Duke of Kent, he was well known as one of the best sword fighters in London's training facility. She knew this via her older brother Milliardo. She immediately made her face show no shock and nodded.

"Trowa then. It is nice to speak with you; however I am afraid that my mother is looking for me. Good day," then as she noticed her mother approach her she added, "Lord Barton."

"Relena it is time to depart." Her mother said her only indication that she had even noticed Trowa was her curt nod to him. Relena also nodded to Trowa and then swept out of the boutique with her mother.

"Who as that young man, Relena? You know that you are not out in society yet, you can't simply introduce your self to young unmarried men." Relena's mother motioned for the footman to open the carriage door before she turned to a silent Relena with sharp eyes.

"I was merely speaking to him Mother. No harm done to him or me." Relena then endured the silent ride home.

**London- 1851- The Offices of Yuy International**

"Heero buddy! I got that old cur to sign the contract!" A very happy Duo said while he skipped into a darkened office. Duo waited for his eyes to adjust the unnatural darkness before he dropped the contract onto Heero's immaculate desk.

"hn." Was Heero's reply. Duo frowned and then brightened.

"There is a ball tonight and since you seem to be in a very bed mood I am going to force you to come. Besides there are a few new beauties coming out into society tonight.

"I don't have time."

"Come on Heero. I know you a little better than that. I know that if I don't force you then you will be in this office drinking brandy into the night. Have a little fun. Enjoy your earned wealth." Heero flinched at the word "earned" but Duo didn't seem to notice. Duo a former street urchin had certainly risen in society, much like Heero himself. Though Heero's corporation had not begun totally legally; he was now trying to not break laws, he was trying to have a legitimate business.

"Fine but I will leave if I feel like it."

"THAT'S THE SPIRTI BUDDY-BOY! Come on we have to go get ready now!" Duo ran to the door and watched as Heero slowly picked up his desk and locked the papers way before he followed Duo to the door. Heero stared back into his office for a moment and thought of the past before he closed and locked the door. The past was the past and no force on earth could make him think about it again.

….If only.

**London- 1851-Lady Marquis's Ball Room**

"Why Relena! How handsome you look tonight. I'm sure that no young man in this room would be able to resist you. I am so glad you are of age to come out into society! Have you met my son Charles yet?" Relena stared at the middle aged woman in fear. She hopped to god that this was not going to be the whole night. Old woman attacking her and no men asking her for a dance.

"I-uh." Relena quickly and desperately tried to think of something to say, anything. The older woman watched her with an almost sadistic glint in her eyes. Relena felt like running. She thought a silent prayer and was about to speak when someone else spoke for her.

"My lady would you dance?" Relena turned her startled blue eyes to a pair of vibrant green ones. Trowa.

"I would love to. If you'll excuse me Lady Ghent." The older woman nodded her consent and then rushed into the waiting crowd of middle aged woman, to dish out the gossip; it was about Relena no doubt.

"Trowa, you have no idea the amount of pain you have just saved me from." Relena sighed as he wrapped and arm about her person. The dancers around them were laughing and smiling. The dance pulled Trowa from Relena for a moment but he soon was back.

"It was my pleasure. Your look of blind panic was my reward. Were you really that scared of Lady Ghent, Relena?" Trowa asked with a smirk. Relena nodded breathlessly. "I have to admit, the prospect of dancing with you also prompted me to coming over here."

"Why Lord Barton! Should I take that as an advance?"

"Never M'lady." He paused before he continued in a sarcastic voice, "When did you learn to flirt? Are you not just out in society today?" Relena blushed at this. Just as she was about to reply she noticed her mother watching her like a hawk from across the ballroom. Relena then decided that silence was the best answer.

Across the ballroom Lady Ghent's mouth ran wild as she spoke about Relena's "fascinating" and "adorable" nativity. The older woman praised the young heiress before saying that Relena's dowry made her quite a catch. They spoke about her brother who was a fine businessman. They gossiped about how close to the crown Relena was. Every aspect of the girl's life was picked apart.

Welcome to London's High Society.

**London- 1851- Outside Lady Marquis's Ball Room**

"Could you stop scowling for once in your pathetic life? Be happy! That's H A P P P damn I had it a second ago." Heero Yuy rolled his eyes as Duo Maxwell attempted to spell the word happy out in the air. Why oh why had he agreed to this?

"If we are going to go to this social function then we should go in now." Heero stated. He then stared at the huge doorway that they were currently loitering by. In scripty letters the name Marquis was spelled out on the door. Heero sighed and watched as his carriage drove away. No escape now.

"Alright!" Dou said as he straightened the lapels of his black jacket. Heero tightened his necktie before harshly knocking at the door. A tall butler with a powdered white wig. The butler gave them a once over before ushering them into a lavish foyer.

The foyer was a peach color and had high ceilings that had gold gilded panels. London's high society, Heero thought dimly. Duo let out a low whistle and the butler took their cloaks before disappearing. The two men followed the sound of music into a big ball room filled with women with coiffed hair and silk dresses, and men with neckties and black jackets. Duo and Heero looked exactly like the rest of the men. No one could guess that these two young men had grown up in the slums. To these people they were merely men with enough money to be invited to a lavish ball.

Heero's icy eyes looked from face to face before he slipped into the shadows of the room. If he had to be here then he might as well not be seen. After a few minutes of watching people in a corner he noticed a man standing not to far from him, also hiding.

The young man had delicate features that made him seem almost feminine. He had black nearly violet hair that was held in a small ponytail down his back. The man's violet eyes scanned the crowd quickly before turning to clash with Heero's own Prussian blue eyes.

"Staring is rude, Mr. Yuy." The man stated before turning back to the crowd. Heero looked at this man more carefully now. Did he know this man? Surly not.

"Who are you?" Heero stated after confirming to himself that he had never seen this man before in his life.

"Herald Schibecker. I know you from your reputation. Demon Eyes they call you, and rightly so. The demon of the trading industry. I am a student of the University of London." Heero nodded and stored the information in his brain.

"They allow women in the University of London?" Heero asked. Herald gasped and then stiffened.

"I will keep your secret Miss Schibecker, but I will warn you, for keeping your secret I shall require a single service from you."

"What kind of service sir?"

"I shall tell you at a later date. It shall be nothing too obscene." With those words spoken Heero strode away, leaving a gasping Herald in his wake. Herald covered her mouth and sighed a dejected sigh. Caught. She would have to be more careful around men who observed too much. Well, she thought, they don't call him Demon Eyes for nothing.

Suddenly a girl dressed in a rich pink dress sailed over to Herald. Herald smiled at her long time friend.

"Lady Peacecraft." Relena's smile turned into a smirk when she was greeted by the handsome Herald. When she was close enough so that no one could hear her Relena whispered.

"Hello Hilde! It has been ages. I love what you've done with your hair." Hilde smirked and bow gracefully to Relena.

"May I have this dance M'lady? We can discuss what has happened in both our lives on the dance floor." Hilde said while she inwardly rejoiced at a chance to talk to another woman, "Without scandal." Hilde added quickly.

"I'd love to sir." Relena took Hilde's arm and Hilde led the blonde to the center of the room just as a dance started up. They both bowed and the dance began.

"How is university?" Relena asked happily, not noticing the gossiping old women watching her.

"It is everything I dreamed and more, but I don't think my mother will buy my lies about finishing school for much longer. Oh Relena what am I going to do? If she finds out that I am," Hilde lowered her voice, "posing as a man she would disown me. I don't see why women can't go to college! I mean look at you, you would be the perfect political leader. The next Prime Minister!"

"Shhh. You mustn't speak so loud Herald." Relena said with a mischievous glint in her ocean colored eyes. "People might think you were being revolutionary."

"What's' wrong with that? Don't you hate being confined to your fans and corsets? Being a mere object?" Hilde hissed to Relena.

"Of course, but some of us aren't as strong as you, Hil-Herald. Besides the man I marry won't think nor treat me as an object. I would not allow it."

"Well I dearly hope that you will find such a man and have him met your parent's standards."

"What about you Hilde? Do you plan to be alone your entire life? Will you keep your façade and marry a women that will keep your secret and will mean nothing to you, or are you going to find a man and give up your diploma? You can't win any way you look at it! I don't want to die alone Hilde. I saw my Aunt follow that path."

"I shall do what I must when the time comes. Till then I shall prove these egotistical men wrong." By now the dance was nearly over and both Relena and Hilde were red from all the talking and dancing.

"Take a turn in the garden with me Relena and we shall speak about you. Dancing and talking is to straining." Relena nodded and took Hilde's arm. They were near the doors to the garden when suddenly Relena saw a flash of Prussian blue. A very familiar blue. From a dear memory within Relena.

"Heero? Is that you?" Relena asked in an excited tone. The tall man in question turned around to face the voice. Time stood still as their eyes met in a clash of Prussian-blue and ocean-blue.

"Relena!" Heero breathed. This was their first meeting in the eleven years since they had first met. This was a work of fate.

"It is you!" Relena said happily. "It is very good to see you well Heero."

"Ah ha! I knew you knew someone other than me here! Why hello princess, do you remember me?" Duo asked in a very loud voice, drawing the attention of some people near them.

"Could I forget you Mr. Maxwell? This is my friend Herald Schibecker. He is currently a student at the University of London. Herald this is Mr. Duo Maxwell and Mr. Heero….."

"Yuy." Heero said while taking turns eyeing both women. He was shocked to see a person from his not so sparkling past. That little flaxen haired girl was now a grown angel.

"Well Herald, what do you know about the scrap metal industry?" Duo asked a blushing Hilde. Hilde could only stare at him for a moment before she abruptly excused herself.

"What was up with that guy?" Duo asked in confusion. Relena barely concealed a smile before a loud voice called to her.

"AHHH Relena my dear, come meet my Charles."

TBC

**A/n: **Well it took me nearly a year but here is chapter two. I put a lot of work into this so I hope you like it! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE READ IT

Since I got 6 reviews in one day I AM NOT GOING TO stop writing. Sorry for being mean but I was not going to write a story no one read. What point would there be? Let this be a lesson! Btw…I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING! big hug sorry for making you mad! The next one should be out quicker than chapter two! Lata.

-Mandella-Sama

Ps; I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE REASON I DO THIS!


End file.
